TU
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: ¡Songfic! Un perfume altera los sentidos de Terry... léanlo hasta el final, no es lo que parece


**SALUDOS A TODOS, QUIENES ME CONOCEN SABEN QUE MIS HISTORIAS DAN UN GIRO INESPERADO, NO PIERDAN LA FE A MEDIDA QUE LEEN, CONFIEN EN MI Y LEAN HASTA EL FINAL... GRACIAS**

**T U**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION, 1976._

_TU, escrita por José María Cano, e interpretada por Ana Torroja para Mecano, 1991._

Arrastrando su alma del mismo modo en que lo hacía con la silla de ruedas de su prometida, Terry Granchester conducía, sin ánimo, a una no menos apagada Susana a través de la calle más concurrida y popular de Broadway. A duras penas la había convencido esa tarde de abandonar su dormitorio, no sin antes haberle asegurado que su amputada pierna estaría cubierta bajo una manta, y ella accedió, mas no porque estuviera interesada en salir a alguna parte, sino para sacarlo a él del encierro-¿voluntario o involuntario?- en que se encontraba por su culpa. 'Una carga menos sobre mí', pensó ella con remordimiento, a medida que él se detenía brevemente frente a los escaparates de las tiendas que se encontraban entre los interminables teatros.

Pasaron frente a la entrada de una perfumería, y en su distracción, Terry no se había percatado que una vendedora emergía del establecimiento con un grotesco frasco de perfume en la mano, dispuesta a rociar su contenido sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo de cuantos se acercaran a la tienda... hasta que sintió cómo su rostro se impregnaba de una esencia a frutas que en cuestión de segundos se había infiltrado en su nariz y en su interior. "Qué demonios...", balbuceó, escupiendo minúsculas gotas de aquella fragancia que se había metido dentro de sus poros. Volteándose en dirección a la desesperada empleada que con ridículo éxito había capturado su atención, y haciendo una mueca de mofa, señaló: "A menos que alguien hubiera inventado un perfume que también se pueda comer, yo diría que bañar a los clientes en sus propios productos redundaría en una pérdida de dinero para ustedes, además de ser una mala estrategia de venta." De pronto, su piel comenzó a adaptarse a la esencia en él vertida, y quedó petrificado, allí, frente a la tienda y en medio de la multitud neoyorkina, ante las atónitas miradas de Susana y la vendedora, y a partir de entonces ya no pudo recordar lo que aconteció después: sólo atinó a ver a Susana hablando con la empleada antes que ambas entraran al interior de la tienda, y cuando al fin adquirió conciencia de dónde y con quién estaba, su prometida estaba sentada frente a él, llevando en manos un bolso de papel del cual sobresalía la espantosa punta del frasco de perfume. "Si necesitabas un repelente de mosquitos, sólo tenías que decirlo", comentó.

Muy a su pesar, ella no pudo menos que sonreír, pues por primera vez desde que se decidiera por ella una noche de invierno, él mostraba en sus ojos esa chispa de antaño que ella tanto amaba, y que no había vuelto a aparecer ni tan siquiera en medio de sus magistrales actuaciones. Sólo había bastado un mal rato frente a una perfumería para descubrir qué era lo que encendía el fuego en Terrence. "Supuse que te gustaría esta fragancia...vamos, mira qué frasco tan bonito...", y antes que él pudiera negarse, había depositado el bolsito en sus manos.

A no ser por el dinero que ella había gastado para obtener el frasco, él lo hubiera arrojado al suelo de inmediato. ¿Adónde quería llegar Susana? Era obvio que había estudiado su reacción al oler la fragancia lo suficiente como para llegar a... ciertas conclusiones. 'Las mujeres siempre son tan intuitivas', se lamentó, antes de reunir el valor suficiente para mirar, con sonrisa burlona, a los ojos de su futura esposa sin que sus ojos lo delataran... no podía darse el lujo de permitir que ella confirmara sus sospechas. "Sé lo que estás pensando", espetó, "y para tu información, ella no es del tipo de chicas que acostumbra perfumarse para lucir bien."

Susana no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al oír mencionar a Candy en la conversación, aún cuando no hubo necesidad de pronunciar el nombre de esta última... aunque fue _ella_ quien propició el comentario de su novio, ¿o no? ¿Cómo borrar de sus ojos la transfiguración de aquel rostro al aspirar, sólo por accidente, la femenina esencia? Lo observó mientras desviaba la mirada al horrendo frasco marrón de figura indefinida, hasta que lo oyó murmurar el nombre del perfume que estaba grabado en la botella: _Tú._

"Sí, yo", repitió ella con voz temblorosa, segura de no ser la merecedora recipiente del pronombre en labios de su adorado, "seré _yo _quien te esperará mañana en la noche en el hotel Waldorf Astoria... seré _yo_ quien rizará su cabello y aguardará desnuda sobre la cama, llevando la pierna especial que me compraste y que nunca he usado, y con el olor que tanto echas de menos como único vestido..." ¡Dios, lo hizo! Pensó que no tendría el valor para hacerlo, ¡pero lo dijo! Ahora quedaba rezar para que él no saliera corriendo despavorido en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

Por primera vez desde que quedara absorto por la botella que contenía la fragancia que tanto le recordaba a una pecosa enfermera, él levantó la cabeza con lentitud, y la oyó decir: "Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también soy... _era, _una actriz-"

"¿Y crees que por eso me conoces mejor que nadie?", cuestionó él, sintiendo una vorágine de enojo apoderándose de su ser. ¿Quién se creía ella, haciendo uso de sus facultades histriónicas para manipularlo más de lo usual... y por qué había esperado tanto para mencionar el asunto de la prótesis que tanto trabajo y dinero le había costado conseguirle... en vano? "¿Y qué es esa broma de muy mal gusto respecto a que vas a hacerte pasar por Candy para acostarte conmigo?", continuó. "¡No sabía que además de perder tu pierna en el accidente, también se te había soltado un tornillo!"

Conteniendo el deseo de reír ante el renaciente sarcasmo del joven, Susana se mantuvo firme en su propósito. "Tal vez creas que es una locura, pero tómalo más bien como un favor... y es lo último que voy a pedirte en mi vida."

"No necesitas ser tan dramática, ya entendí que quieres darte una buena revolcada conmigo-"

"¡Tómalo en serio antes que me arrepienta!"

El alzó las cejas con asombro. Susana, usualmente débil de carácter, de repente mostraba una determinación capaz de intimidar al más bravucón de los hombres. ¿Pero qué insecto la había picado ahora, máxime cuando pretendía asumir la identidad de Tarzán pecosa? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en todos los sueños húmedos que había tenido a causa de la linda enfermera, ni en los baños de agua helada que había tomado para apaciguar el ansia de buscarla y hacerle el amor en pleno reencuentro. No obstante, en varias ocasiones había sucumbido a sus deseos reprimidos, y desde que se hubiera separado de la rubia con colas en las escaleras del hospital St. Joseph, sus experiencias íntimas se habían limitado a trabajos manuales en los escasos momentos en que se encontraba a solas en su habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había llevado a la cama a una mujer? La respuesta no podía ser más clara: desde que conoció a Candy. Lo peor de todo era que debía dejar atrás su estado célibe una vez contrajera matrimonio con Susana. No era que su novia le causara repulsión, pues bastante atractiva era, pero aún si se hubiera tratado de la más glamorosa de las féminas, simplemente no estaba preparado para resumir sus relaciones físicas con nadie más, aunque no podía continuar así el resto de su vida, y Susana merecía un esposo que la atendiera en la alcoba. "De acuerdo", dijo entre dientes, sintiendo, una vez más, el peso de la derrota sobre su espalda. "Sólo dame unas horas mientras paso por la cantina... hace tiempo que no me doy un trago."

Ella lo miró con enfado. "Gracias por la ofensa, pero no será necesario que te embriagues."

El suspiró. "Tienes razón, discúlpame; es sólo que nada de esto ha sido fácil para mí y además me ha tomado por sorpresa que-"

"Comprendo que para ti ha sido un gran sacrificio estar conmigo, en especial ahora que me has comprado una prótesis que no he querido usar."

El sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, y luego aclaró: "Por ningún motivo debes pensar que me acostaré contigo sólo porque quieres impersonar a Candy. No tienes que hacerlo, en verdad..."

Susana se exasperó al punto de casi caer de la silla. "¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si no acudes a nuestro encuentro, nada habrá valido la pena, ¡y necesitas que esto funcione!" Por cuenta propia, comenzó a arrastrarse en la silla de lado a lado, atrayendo miradas de los extraños. "¡Si no lo hacemos, nada habrá valido la pena!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó él al borde de un ataque de desesperación. Mientras más ella hablaba sobre el asunto, más peligrosa, y comprometedora, se tornaba la situación. "¿Y por qué mañana en la noche, y no de inmediato, si tantos deseos tienes de hacerlo?"

Pero Susana sólo detuvo su silla un instante, antes de susurrar: "Sólo necesito que me des tiempo para asimilarlo."

"¿Asimilar algo que tú misma me estás suplicando que te haga?"

Ella se sonrojó, y haciendo ademán con la mano para que él la condujera de regreso al coche que se encontraba a unas cuadras de donde ellos se habían detenido, señaló: "Dejaré instrucciones en la recepción del Waldorf, y cuando entres a la habitación, encontrarás las luces apagadas; de ese modo todo será más sencillo para ti-"

"Agradezco tu generosidad y consideraciones conmigo, pero ya es un dato histórico el hecho de que estás loca", reiteró él, procediendo a caminar de regreso al coche, donde no hablaron una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Susana. Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en qué pensar antes de la gran noche, y de haber roto el conveniente silencio para entonces, de seguro los planes se hubieran ido por la borda.

Y tal y como habían acordado, la noche siguiente Terry se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la habitación 1543 en el hotel Waldorf Astoria. Había considerado enviar todo al cuerno y desistir de la descabellada idea de su prometida, pero algo en su interior, y en el ridículo nombre del perfume, hacía que continuara adelante en el cumplimiento de la tarea. ¿Sería ésta la manera en la que él se despediría definitivamente del recuerdo de su pecosa, cual esperanza de tiempos mejores, o la posibilidad de que lo que estaba por ocurrir propiciara un mayor acercamiento entre él y Susana? Pero la respuesta era más aterradora que sus interrogantes: cualquiera que fuera el motivo, él _quería_ averiguarlo. Cerrando la puerta tras de él, advirtió que, tal y como ella le había indicado en un principio, las luces del dormitorio estaban apagadas, y justo cuando su vista seguía el recorrido de la tenue luz de luna que se infiltraba por la venta hasta desvanecerse sobre la silueta de una piel desnuda, el dulce olor a rosas y frutas que tanto lo había embriagado desde sus tiempos en el San Pablo regresaba con violencia. "Maldito perfume", dijo entre dientes, disponiéndose a quitarse la ropa. Un ligero temor se había apoderado de él, más fuerte que un miedo escénico... era como una especie de inquietud, y no pudo precisar si se trataba de un buen o mal presentimiento. Desechando todo pensamiento negativo, terminó de desnudarse, y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de la habitación, la luz del exterior se había posado sobre una blanca y nacarada piel, y fue entonces cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a transformarse ante sus ojos, y la fría e impersonal atmósfera del cuarto ahora abría paso a un alegre campo de narcisos. Sabía que su mente lo traicionaba, pero esta vez, y sólo esta vez, había dejado de luchar contra sus sentimientos, y se dejó envolver por este espejismo donde la larga y alisada melena de Susana había desaparecido, y en su lugar, flotando en el aire, se encontraban los abultados rizos de Candy. "Llevas el cabello suelto", musitó, conciente de que sus palabras iban dirigidas a la enfermera y no a la actriz.

Se acercó rápidamente, deseando que no se hiciera añicos la visión que se había configurado gracias a la singular ocurrencia de Susana, y a la esencia de un perfume tan reminiscente de sus días con con la linda y simpática Tarzán. No era de sorprender que la pierna artificial de la chica estuviera oculta bajo una de las almohadas, aunque a esas alturas del juego, y en vista de su nublada percepción de las cosas, la anatomía de ella no haría ninguna diferencia en lo que concernía a la consumación de su deseo... deseo por otra mujer, aunque en estos momentos ambas jóvenes parecían fundirse en una. Ya en el borde de la cama, extendió la mano hasta palpar el rostro que estaba volteado en sentido contrario a él. Con delicadeza, la hizo girarse hasta que se encontraron frente a frente, y en ese preciso instante, el reflejo de la luna iluminó los ojos de ella de tal manera que el azul celeste de sus pupilas ahora adquiría el matiz de las esmeraldas, y sin ánimo de perder más el tiempo estableciendo comparaciones, se rindió al estímulo sensorial presentado ante él en bandeja de plata, y la besó con pasión.

_**Tú, sin más por qué**_

_**tú, que bésame**_

_**tú me tienes de furriel**_

_**de un roto de tu piel...**_

Ella había respondido ávidamente, correspondiendo con sorpresiva precisión a sus movimientos, provocando el mismo deleite que le produjera la pecosa durante aquel beso que él le robara poco antes que finalizara el verano estudiantil en Escocia. Sin detenerse a razonar, a pensar, y mucho menos a hallar explicaciones, Terry se dejó envolver por la marejada de emociones que había acumulado en tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento, dolor que no había logrado canalizar ni siquiera en los escenarios. Con todo el amor que tenía reservado para su amada enfermera, aventuró una mano, sin preámbulo, entre las sedosas piernas, y para su asombro, ella respondió con notas de gozo que eran una melodía para sus oídos, tal y como había soñado que fuera algún día con Candy.

_**Tú, como la cal**_

_**que húmeda es mortal**_

_**tú blanqueas mi razón**_

_**calando hasta el colchón**_

Al oír el goce de ella, continuó explorando el rincón femenino con su mano, aprisionando el interior de la rubia entre sus dedos, y al sentir cómo el placer de ella formaba ahora un manto de humedad, rió con fuerza, sabiéndose perdido ante esta fantasía hecha realidad. 'Debo haber perdido la razón', pensó con alegría, y por primera vez desde la última noche en que viera a su Tarzán con colas en Nueva York, se sintió libre, libre de expresar abiertamente el gran amor que profesaba por ella, y de mantener viva la llama que ambos habían encendido con su primer beso en su inocente juventud. Entregándose a la verdad que había mantenido resguardada en lo más profundo de su alma, la rodeó con sus brazos, y ambos recorrieron todos los confines del lecho, abrazándose y besándose, exponiendo su cariño a flor de piel.

_**Túuuuuu, tú, tú, túú**_

_**Túuuuuu, tú, tú, tú**_

_**Tú, tú, tú**_

Se detuvo a oler aquella piel que emanaba un aroma a naturaleza y esperanza. ¿Qué clase de fragancia era aquélla que había producido ese hechizo? Oyendo con orgullo cómo la chica disfrutaba de sus caricias tanto como él acogía los tímidos avances de ella, repitió, entre uno y otro beso, el apelativo de la embriagadora esencia: "_Tú... tú... tú..." _ Para no romper el encanto, evitó siquiera rozar la pierna suplente, pues no quería pensar en imperfecciones ni en obstáculos, sólo en su musa, en su aire... en su mona con pecas.

_**Tú, montada en mí**_

_**Yo, montura hostil**_

_**Tú me abrazas con los pies **_

_**y yo lamo el arnés**_

No podía demorarse más tiempo, o de lo contrario, ella se tensaría demasiado por el dolor de la primera vez, y antes que se impusiera la conciencia de la realidad de su entorno sobre los dictados de sus recuerdos y su corazón, se acostó de espaldas, y la sentó sobre su intimidad de hombre.

La penumbra había resultado ser una gran bendición para la ocasión, pues la misma le permitía armar sus propias e ideales imágenes partiendo del inusual perfume y de la silueta bañada en luna de su compañera, cuya obediencia al prepararse para recibirlo en sus profundidades lo elevaba al punto más alto de su éxtasis, pero antes debía relajarla lo suficiente para que no padeciera incomodidad alguna, y tomándola por sorpresa, acercó a su boca el húmedo arnés que protegía su inocencia, y con toda naturalidad, comenzó a aspirar y a besar el rocío que la impregnaba.

_**Tú, y sin ti yo no**_

_**tú, y sin ti ya no**_

_**tú me has hecho dimitir**_

_**y hoy yo se dice así...**_

_**Túuuuuu, tú, tú, túú**_

_**Túuuuuu, tú, tú, tú**_

_**Tú, tú, tú**_

Bajo aquel jardín de rosas, él no pudo menos que sonreír. No sólo él había sucumbido a la expresión de su amor hecha carne, ella lo había hecho también, y supo que ella estaba tan lista como él para su mutua unión. Actuando con rapidez, deslizó el pequeño cuerpo, un poco más pesado de lo que imaginaba, hasta que las caderas de ella quedaron al mismo nivel que las de él, y entró en ella, no sin antes tapar la delicada boca con una mano para apaciguar el gemido de dolor que eventualmente terminó aquejándola. No quería que la voz de ella apagara ese instante en que había dimitido de sí mismo, y de su fidelidad física, para completar la jornada de un ansiado viaje en que ahora ambos se convertían en uno. _"Tú", _volvió a decir, esta vez con voz ronca mientras alcanzaba el crescendo de su pasión, pues ahora que ambos se unían en un solo ser, él era ella, y ella era él... y ambos alcanzaron juntos la cúspide, nublando aún más sus sentidos, y al cabo de unos segundos, cayó exhausto sobre un lado del lecho.

/

El sofocante calor mañanero cegó sus ojos, y al abrirlos, descubrió que estaba solo en la habitación. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado ella para abandonar el cuarto por cuenta propia, y cómo había hecho para llegar hasta allí en primer lugar? No estaba arrepentido de los eventos ocurridos, sólo un poco confundido, y en cierto grado consternado. ¿Dónde estaba Susana, y cómo la miraría ahora a la cara, qué le diría ahora... qué pasaría entre ellos de ahora en adelante? De una sola cosa estaba seguro, y era de que sus sentimientos por Candy no habían cambiado, y que lo ocurrido la noche anterior sólo había afianzado aún más el lazo indestructible que los unía. Aún así, era necesario hablar con Susana, aclarar ciertas cosas...

Se vistió con la misma rapidez con la que se había desprendido de sus vestiduras horas atrás. 'Debe estar en su casa junto a su madre, pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada', pensó, y se dirigió a la residencia Marlowe. Una vez allí, tocó a la puerta con impaciencia, a sabiendas que quien abriría la misma sería la señora Marlowe, y no se equivocó. "Debo hablar con su hija, señora", anunció sin aspavientos.

Tan seca como de costumbre, la mujer sólo asintió con la cabeza, y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que él entrara a la casa, y fue entonces cuando él percibió la misma fragancia que lo había transformado por entero en el Waldorf Astoria. "¿Qué es ese olor, señora?", preguntó con fingida ignorancia.

Por primera vez _en años_, la señora Marlowe emitió una débil sonrisa. "Susie me obsequió un perfume ayer en la tarde. Pensé que estabas con ella cuando lo compró... se llama _Tú_, y desde que me lo entregó, no he dejado de rociar la casa entera con-"

"¿Dijo ayer _en la tarde?"_, preguntó él con horror.

La señora Marlowe comenzaba a observarlo con desaprobación cuando su hija irrumpió en la sala, en su ya familiar silla de ruedas. "¿Me dejas a solas con Terry, mamá?", solicitó, y una vez que la señora Marlowe estuvo fuera de la vista de ambos, él la miró con un sinnúmero de interrogantes en sus ojos. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Susana?"

Ella viró su silla de espaldas a él, pues no quería que viera su expresión vacilante ni su temblorosa mandíbula. "Lo que tenía que hacer", respondió, "y valió la pena después de todo...", y agarrando un diario del día anterior que descansaba sobre la mesita de la sala, arrojó el mismo en dirección a él.

_**Túuuuuu, tú, tú, túú**_

_**Túuuuuu, tú, tú, tú**_

_**Tú, tú, tú**_

Terry aún trataba de armar las piezas del rompecabezas cuando un pequeño artículo en una esquina del periódico atrajo su atención, y de inmediato alzó la mirada buscando a Susana, pero ésta ya se había retirado a llorar a su habitación... ahora todo le quedaba claro como nunca antes. "Entonces fuiste tú", susurró, sintiendo euforia, alivio, sobresalto, felicidad, todo en una sola emoción, "fuiste tú todo el tiempo, fuiste simplemente... _tú." _Y salió a toda prisa de la residencia, dejando tirado en el suelo el diario cuya noticia más pertinente a su corazón leía: _En la tarde de ayer arribó un grupo de enfermeras procedentes de Chicago, quienes permanecerán por espacio de una semana en el estado neoyorkino como parte de una convención médica de-_


End file.
